Quand les secrets ne le sont plus
by Narcissss
Summary: Crossover NCIS et Supernatural, sur un fond de Dark angel... Logan est Tony, Alec est Dean... Laissez-vous tenter ?
1. Jamais deux sans trois

Hello !

Nouveau crossover : NCIS et Supernatural sur un fond de Dark angel.

Je sais, ça peut paraître être beaucoup. Mais je pense que ça ne sera pas trop lourd :

Tony Dinozzo est Logan Cale

Dean Winchester est Alec "Monticora" McDowell

Enfin, lisez au moins ce chapitre, vous me direz si je dois continuer ou si ça vous semble malgré tout trop _lourd_.

Voilà

PS : les univers, personnages et autres ne m'appartiennent pas. Seul ce crossover sort de mon imagination.

Spoilers possibles : dernière saison connue de chaque série !

* * *

- Dépèche-toi ! Cria un homme.

L'autre accouru et s'accrocha à une petite sphère de métal, semblable à celle de son ami.

- Voilà ! Ca y est, on sera libre !

- Oui, acquiesça l'autre en un souffle.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fera après ?

- Ils trouveront peut être le moyen de nous suivre. Mieux vaut rester sur nos gardes. On ne peut pas se permettre de prendre le moindre risque.

- Je suis d'accord.

- Nous aurons de nouvelles identités. Il faut qu'on change du tout au tout. Plus d'informatique pour moi, plus d'exploits physiques pour toi. Moi, j'ai l'habitude mais toi, fais très attention. Et quoi qu'il arrive, aucune analyse d'ADN, en aucune circonstance.

- Oui, oui, oui, j'ai compris l'idée. Anonymat et changement de vie.

- Exactement… Et si tu veux te faire d'autres tatouages, n'hésites pas.

L'autre homme se passa la main dans le cou, en grimaçant. Il faudrait le dissimuler autant que possible.

- Et nous deux ?

- On doit couper tout lien avec notre vie d'avant. Aucun contact, sauf extrème urgence. Tu sais comment me recontacter si besoin ?

- Oui…

Il y eut un instant de silence. Ils se voyaient très certainement pour la dernière fois…

Une dernière étreinte…

Un murmure…

Un adieu…

Oo0oO

10 ans plus tard…

- Allez, sonne ! Sonne ! Maugréa Tony en regardant son téléphone, espérant que celui-ci sonnerait par la simple force de sa pensée.

Ziva, quant à elle, regardait Tony depuis son bureau depuis au moins cinq bonnes minutes. Amusée et intriguée, elle apostropha McGee.

- Est-ce que tu peux me dire ce qu'il a ?

McGee regarda Tony un court instant puis sourit à sa collègue.

- A 11 heures, l'ensemble du personnel doit se rendre à une conférence sur le stress au travail, pour prévenir les suicides.

- Oh, oui ! J'ai entendu parlé de ça aux infos ! Il y aurait une hausse du taux de suicide sur le lieu de travail.

- Et c'est pour ça que tout le Directeur exige la présence obligatoire de tout personnel disponible du NCIS.

- Il faut que ce téléphone sonne, c'est cette conférence qui va me donner des envies de suicides ! pesta Tony. On a échappé au harcèlement sexuel, pourquoi pas à celle-ci aussi ?

Une voix nouvelle se mêla à l'échange :

- Votre vœu va peut-être être exhaussé, agent Dinozzo !

Tony se retourna brusquement, alors que Gibbs levait les yeux, surpris.

- Fornell, c'est la première fois que je suis content de vous voir !

- Ne vous emballez pas trop vite…

Fornell ne quittait pas Dinozzo des yeux. Inquiet, Gibbs se leva, et s'approcha du bureau opposé, s'interposant entre les deux, pour protéger son agent.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène, Tobias ?

- Tu connais le proverbe, « jamais deux sans trois ». Je suis venu interroger l'agent spécial Dinozzo dans le cadre d'une enquète pour homicides multiples, entre autres.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Tony.

- L'interroger à quel titre ?

- Témoin pour commencer.

- Pour commencer ?

- C'est une affaire très délicate. Vraiment très délicate. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il serait déjà accusé de complicité, répondit-il en montrant l'homme noir qui l'accompagnait, et regardait Tony avec un regard hargneux.

Le visage de Gibbs et de son équipe se fit inquiet. Tony, quant à lui, ferma les yeux. Comme l'avait dit Fornell, jamais deux sans trois…

Une accusation de meurtre pour les jambes coupées…

Une accusation de meurtre sur la Grenouille…

Il en manquait une, fatalement… Bon, il n'était que témoin pour le moment, mais l'affaire semblait particulièrement morbide et malsaine.

Oo0oO

Gibbs n'eut pas à négocier pour que Fornell accepte de l'interroger ici. Ce n'était pas au goût de l'agent qui l'accompagnait, mais si Tony quittait le NCIS, visiblement, il y avait peu de chance qu'il y revienne un jour.

Ils se rendirent tous en zone d'interrogatoire. Tony, Fornell et Hendricksen dans la salle filmée, et le reste de l'équipe, accompagnée du Directeur Vance, allèrent derrière le miroir.

- Alors, c'est pour quoi cette fois ? demanda Tony, las.

- Il s'agit d'une affaire regroupant homicides multiples et assez barbares, fausses identités, profanations de scépultures, vols et escroqueries, braquage à main armée, violations de domicile, évasions… et je ne ferais pas toute la liste, ce serait trop long.

- En quoi ça me concerne ?

- Tous ces crimes ont été attribués à deux frères… Les frères Winchester ?

Tony sentait tous les regards sur lui, pourtant, il ne compris pas plus la situation.

- Et ?

- Ce nom ne vous dit rien ?

- Rien du tout… Il devrait ?

- Cessez de mentir, ça ne sert à rien, s'énerva Henricksen.

Fornell le calma d'un regard. Ceci dit, Tony avait toujours l'air aussi perdu.

- Je ne connais pas de Winchester ! S'exclama Tony, totalement sincère.

Fornell était impressionné, et à la fois désorienté. Soit il s'agissait encore d'un coup monté, soit Dinozzo méritait un Oscar.

Il insista un peu :

- Dean Winchester… vous êtes sûr que ce nom ne vous dit rien ?

- Pas plus qu'il y a 30 secondes ! Vous allez me dire pourquoi je suis censé le connaître ? s'exaspéra Tony.

Fornell avait beau scruter chacune de ses expressions, rien ne laissait penser qu'il le connaissait. Il lui montra alors les photos prises lors de leur précédente arrestation.

Tony sembla surpris. Il bloqua quelques instant sur la photo de Dean puis son visage se ferma.

- Vous en reconnaissez un ?

- Jamais vu, répondit-il rapidement.

Un peu trop peut-être...

Son jeu d'acteur était bon, mais après avoir surpris son expression devant les photos, il sentait le mensonge, maintenant.

- Dinozzo, vous comprenez que l'affaire est grave ? Et en tant qu'agent fédéral, c'est votre devoir de nous aider à stopper le massacre et à les arrêter.

- Oui, mais je ne peux rien faire pour vous.

- Moi, je pense le contraire…

Il inséra alors une cassette dans le magnétoscope et la télé s'alluma.

L'estomac de Tony se serra violemment. Il pâlit autant que possible.

Les images qui défilaient avaient été prises dans un pub. Au comptoir, on voyait clairement une jeune femme brune et un homme, Dean Winchester. Ils furent ensuite rejoints par un autre homme, lui…

Tony voulait fermer les yeux. Il se souvenait de cette scène. Mia s'était introduit dans nos esprits pour nous faire dire ce que l'on pensait réellement de l'autre, avant de nous encourager à nous enlacer. Chose qu'ils avaient fait.

Ils se séparèrent quand un troisième homme les rejoint.

A cette époque, ils s'appelaient encore Logan Cale et Alec « MontiCora » McDowell.

A cette époque, ils n'avaient pas encore traversé la brèche…

Et à cette époque d'aujourd'hui, cet enregistrement ne devrait même pas exister…

Tony ne parvint plus à respirer. Les accusations contre Alec ne l'émouvaient pas vraiment. S'il le savait plus que capable de vol et d'escroquerie, il ne l'imaginait pas profaner des tombes ou autres joyeusetés de ce genre…

Ceci dit, la présence de cet enregistrement, datant d'une autre vie… Cela signifiait qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir traversé… Il devait prévenir Alec.

- La mémoire vous revient ?

Tony regarda Fornell, hésitant. Devait-il lui demander ? S'il pouvait envisager de faire confiance à Fornell, il était hors de question de parler devant l'autre agent.

De toute faon, il n'avait pas le choix, il devait savoir…

- Je peux vous parler en privé ? demanda Tony à Fornell.

Celui-ci eut l'air surpris.

- C'est contraire à la procédure, répliqua l'autre agent.

- C'est ça ou rien.

Après quoi, Tony se recula et s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise. Muet, il les défia du regard.

Après un instant de flottement où Tony se demanda comment il allait expliquer les choses à Fornell sans tout lui révéler.

- Très bien… Henricksen sortez, vous aussi, ajouta t-il en regardant le miroir, et stoppez les enregistrements.

Henricksen protesta mais Tobias ne se laissa pas démonter, et le fit sortir. Tobias regarda dans le couloir que tout le monde était bien sorti, Gibbs entre autres. Il revint ensuite s'asseoir, fermant la porte derrière lui.

- Voilà, je vous écoute…

- Où avez-vous eu cette cassette ?

- N'inversez pas les rôles, c'est à vous de me donner des réponses.

- Vous ne comprenez pas… Personne n'aurait jamais du avoir accès à cette vidéo. Le fait que vous soyez entré en sa possession est une véritable catastrophe. Et non, je n'exagère pas, anticipa t-il.

- De quoi vous parlez ?

- Attendez, venez avec moi au labo d'Abby, il y a un logiciel pour les portraits robot. C'est vraiment une question de vie ou de mort.

- L'arrestation des frères Winchester est aussi une question de vie ou de mort pour leurs futures victimes.

- Ecoutez, l'homme qui est sur la vidéo n'aurait jamais fait ce dont vous l'accusez, je m'en porte garant. Concernant cet homme là, soit il s'agit de son clone et je ne le connaît pas, soit il s'agit de cet vieil connaissance et là vous faites fausses routes.

Fornell le regarda, sceptique. Tout ce qu'il savait sur le NCIS, c'est que les choses n'étaient jamais simple. Tous ce qu'il savait sur Dinozzo, c'est que Gibbs lui faisait aveuglément confiance, et qu'il avait déjà été piégé pour meurtres auparavant. Il décida de le suivre, déterminé à avoir le fin mot de cette histoire.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent, l'agent du FBI et ses collègues s'approchèrent de lui, avant d'être froidement repoussés par Fornell.

Gibbs et Hendricksen n'apprécièrent particulièrement pas ce traitement, mais Tony rassura son patron :

- C'est bon, patron, ça ira.

Oo0oO

Une fois seuls dans le labo d'Abby, Tony s'assit à son ordinateur et tapa à une vitesse très rapide pour accéder au programme et faire le portrait robot. N'ayant pas connaissance des "pathétiques" talents de l'agent Dinozzo en matière d'informatique, il fut impressionné mais sans plus par sa rapidité.

Alec, lui et quelques autres avaient été les seuls survivants d' attaques aériennes ciblées sur les transgéniques. Ils les avaient tous traqués sans relâche, pour tous les mutiler et les tuer. Seuls Alec et lui avaient réussis à s'échapper, en dispersant leurs molécules à travers le temps et l'espace. Leurs molécules avaient alors été attirées à travers le temps par l'ADN le plus proche du leur. Il avait récupéré la vie d'Anthony Dinozzo, et Alec, sûrement celle de Dean Winchester… Ils avaient fusionné, conservant leurs souvenirs et les cellules génétiquement modifiées de leur ADN.

Quelques minutes avaient suffit à établir le portrait robot de cette ordure de familier.

Il le montra alors à Fornell, ne cachant pas son anxiété.

Fornell regarda l'image sur l'écran puis reporta son regard sur Dinozzo et acquiesça.

Tony ne tenta même pas de réfréner l'expression d'horreur qui apparu sur son visage. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge.

Fornell s'en aperçu et secoua Tony, en lui intimant de respirer. Après une claque, Tony repris conscience de ce qui l'entourait.

- Fornell, je sais que la situation n'est pas en ma faveur, mais… est-ce qu'il sait qui je suis ou est-ce qu'il vous a seulement remis la cassette ? Et… Dean ? Qu'est-ce qu'il sait à propos de lui ?

Fornell n'hésita que quelques secondes. Il avait toujours eu une sorte de don pour cerner les gens. A la première seconde, il avait su que Gibbs serait un emmerdeur de première, il avait su que Dinozzo n'était pas un mauvais bougre, mais surtout, il n'avait pu réprimer un frisson monter le long de sa colenne vertébrale lorsqu'il avait croisé les yeux de ce privé M. White… et sa réputation de « nettoyeur » ne plaidait pas en sa faveur. Il menait toujours ses missions à bien, mais beaucoup de disparitions inexpliquées le suivaient... malheureusement sans preuves.

Il répondit honnêtement, sachant au fond de lui qu'il faisait le bon choix :

- Il sait tout ce que nous savons sur Dean Winchester et son petit frère, Sam. Quant à vous, il n'a rien demandé. Il a simplement posé la cassette sur le bureau de l'agent Henricksen. Quand le directeur vous a identifié, il m'a contacté pour servir d'intermédiaire.

- Vous avez été fouillés ? Pas de traceur ou autre ?

- On nous a fouillé à l'entrée, oui.

- Vous avez été suivis ?

- Pas que je sache… Dinozzo, vous allez me dire ce qu'il se passe.

Tony tourna les yeux vers l'ordinateur :

- Cet homme veut nous tuer, Dean et moi. J'étais sûr qu'on lui avait échappé… Je veux dire… Ca fait plus de 10 ans Je ne peux pas en dire plus. Vous en savez déjà trop…

- Je croyais que vous ne connaissiez pas Dean Winchester… suspecta Fornell.

- Je ne l'ai pas connu sous ce nom, répondit simplement Tony.

- Et lui, il ne vous a pas connu sous le nom d'Anthony Dinozzo, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'était dans une autre vie, moins vous en saurez, mieux se sera, croyez-moi.

- Et que comptez-vous faire ?

- Je suis désolé, murmura Tony.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Fornell pour comprendre ce qu'il comptait faire. Pourtant, il ne tenta pas de le maîtriser. Tony resta extrèmement vigilant mais continua de parler. Prenant son absence de réaction pour une preuve de compréhension, sinon de coopération, il lui rendit la monnaie de sa pièce :

- Vous n'aurez qu'à dire que je me souvenais vaguement d'un vieux mail que j'avais reçu, pour vous attirer ici.

- Et pour la discussion en privé ? interrogea Fornell, curieux.

- …

- …

- Bah, vous n'aurez qu'à dire que j'ai eu une liaison avec lui. Vu la vidéo, ça peut passer, et on comprendra, étant donné ma réputation, que je ne voulais pas l'ébruiter.

Fornell sourit, amusé. Qui ne connaissait pas sa réputation de Don Juan…

Tony grimaça :

- Ça ne m'enchante pas mais je préfère ça plutôt que me trouver à la merci de ce psychopathe…

- Gibbs n'y croira pas.

- Je sais. Dîtes-lui, mais rien qu'à lui.

- Quoiqu'il se passe, ça m'a l'air extrèmement dangereux. Vous ne devriez pas agir seul Dinozzo.

- Vous n'avez pas idée de ce dont il s'agit. On est les seuls survivants. Tous ceux qui y ont été mêlé de près ou de loin sont morts excepté nous deux. La liste est bien trop longue pour que je la rallonge. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser…

Tony le frappa violemment au visage puis se mit dos à lui, emprisonnant son cou dans son coude, coincé entre son bras et son avant-bras. Il serra, suffisamment pour l'assommer quelques minutes, mais pas assez pour qu'il y ai des dommages permanents. Par réflexe, Fornell se débattit, en vain. Tony le déposa sur le sol et s'enfui par les lucarnes du labo.

0OoO0

FIN CHAPITRE PREMIER

0OoO0

Merci de bien vouloir me laisser une petite review, pour me dire si ça vous plaît, critiquer (toutes remarques constructives, même négative, sont bienvenues ) et plus important si je dois continuer...

Il suffit de cliquer sur ce rectangle :

Ciao !


	2. Quand sonne le glas

Tony Dinozzo est Logan Cale

Dean Winchester est Alec "Monticora" McDowell

PS : les univers, personnages et autres ne m'appartiennent pas. Seul ce crossover sort de mon imagination.

PS 2 : le crossover vient bien sûr du fait que Logan & Tony sont tous les deux interprétés par Michael Weatherly à l'écran, et Alec & Dean par Jensen Ackles, ce qui facilite le mélange des univers.

Spoilers possibles : dernière saison connue de chaque série, sauf supernatural : Henricksen est vivant, le reste, on verra plus tard !

**REVIEWS :** Merci, merci, merci !!!

Petit rafraichissement de mémoire :

**Dark Angel** : Logan Cale est issu d'un milieu très aisé avec lequel il a coupé les ponts. C'est un informaticien de génie qui, sous le pseudo d'Eyes-Only, pirates et monopolise pendant plusieurs secondes tous les écrans de télévision pour émettre des informations, censurées par voie classique. Dans la confidence, il y avait Max, son grand amour, que je vais déclarer décédée au combat pour le bien de la fic. Lors de la série, Logan sera amené à recevoir de multiples transfusions de sang transgénique pour rester en vie, améliorant légèrement certaines de ses capacités. Enfin, Alec, c'est un soldat de Manticore avec de l'ADN de félin et de requin. Pourle bien de la fic, là encore, il est le seul survivant avec Logan des attaques en vue d'exterminer les mutants.

White quant à lui, est un familier. Il n'est pas né en laboratoire mais à subi un rite de sélection naturel où seuls les plus forts survivent. Quasiment insensible à la douleur, a l'aise en torture et formé au combat, il se révèle plus proche des machines que des hommes, prêt à sacrifier sa femme et son fils pour la cause. Il a pour but de discréditer les mutants et de les exterminer.

**Supernatural (si vous connaissez mes fics, vous devez déjà connaître mais bon...) **: Dean et Sam Winchester sont deux frères qui chassent les démons (possessions, âmes vengeresses, loup garous...) dans la clandestinité, vivant de fraudes multiples (cartes de crédit, faux...) mais éveillant les soupçons de la police et du FBI, forcés de constaté que la chasse au démon n'est possible dans le respect des lois...

**NCIS** : Je ne vous ferais pas cet affront.

Si vous avez d'autres questions, n'hésitez pas.

* * *

Il faisait encore jour, ça ne rendait pas la fuite facile. Aussi, le meilleur moyen de ne pas se faire prendre était de faire comme si de rien n'était. Il marcha tranquillement à découvert, en direction du Sud, comme son appartement, allant jusqu'à répondre au salut que lui adressa le vigile du NCIS. Toutefois, à un croisement de rue, il partit à l'est.

Oui, il avait une planque ; même s'il n'avait pas voulu envisager cette possibilité, il avait toujours craint que ce jour n'arrive.

Pendant 10 ans, la vie avait été tellement simple. Il avait parfois l'impression que sa vie d'avant était arrivée à un autre. Ce n'était pas totalement faux d'ailleurs...

Il avait réfléchi pendant toutes ses années. Logan Cale était né. Il était tout jeune, mais il était né, alors, il s'était longtemps demandé pourquoi il n'avait pas retrouvé son corps d'antan, puisque le leur retour dans le temps était fondé sur l'ADN... Il avait plusieurs hypothèses à ce sujet, toutefois, il se disait que les différentes transfusions de sang génétiquement modifié avait du perturber son ADN, et il avait atterrit dans un corps plus âgé, donc plus propice à accueillir un esprit plus développé que celui d'un petit enfant.

Alec quand à lui, n'était pas encore conçus lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés. Manticore n'existait pas encore. Il était né après l'impulsion.

Tony avait donc un double sujet d'inquiétude, l'impulsion et le projet Manticore. Il avait espéré qu'en travaillant au sein d'une agence fédérale, il aurait un niveau d'accès qui lui permettrait d'avoir quelques informations sur l'évolution des choses. En vain. Rien n'avait filtré. Il en était venu à se demander si le Manticore n'avait pas été purement privé à l'origine…

Quant à l'impulsion, personne n'avait jamais connu sa véritable cause. Autrement dit, leur voyage n'avait servi à rien à part pour sauver sa peau et celle d'Alec.

Et ce dernier espoir venait d'être mis en péril par la réapparition de White.

On ne fuit pas son passé.

Pendant 10 ans, il avait eu une vie normale et enviable. Il avait un travail intéressant, un bon patron, des filles et de l'argent… et par-dessus tout, des jambes en bon état. Il lui avait fallu un peu de temps pour se réhabituer à marcher sans exosquelettes. La première fois, l'instant avait été magique, et il aurait du être parfait, sauf que Max n'était plus là pour le voir.

Il avait vécu ça comme une seconde chance, et c'en était une. Il repensa à la vidéo. Sous l'influence de Mia, il avait avoué à Alec vouloir être un peu plus comme lui, un gai luron, être plus désinvolte ; puisque la personnalité d'Anthony Dinozzo s'en approchait, il avait enfin pu changer de vie. Une vie privée sans complexe, et continuer d'aider les gens par son travail. Au fond, c'était la vie idéale, celle dont il avait toujours rêvé.

Et voilà qu'elle venait de voler en morceau. Il n'avait eu droit qu'à 10 ans de bonheur avant que ses fantômes ne le rattrapent.

Il y a encore quelques heures, il était l'agent spécial Anthony Dinozzo, agent doué, balgueur , dragueur et cinéphile… Maintenant, il était en fuite, certainement accusé de complicité dans l'affaire la plus glauque dont il avait entendu parler, et il s'apprêtait à rejoindre l'ennemi public numéro 1 pour échapper à la folie sadique d'un sociopathe.

Comme quoi, on ne savoure ce qu'on a que quand on le perd. Il avait connu ça pour ses jambes, maintenant pour sa vie.

Etrangement, il redoutait la réaction de Gibbs... Celle d'Abby aussi, c'est vrai, mais de Gibbs par-dessus tout…

Il y avait une sorte d'accord tacite entre eux. Un _Semper Fidelis_ personnalisé.

Ironiquement, il l'avait très mal vécu quand il était parti sans prévenir, sans se retourner, il y a quelques années. Une personne de chère à ses yeux l'avait encore quitté... mais en vie et de son plein gré, cette fois. Aujourd'hui, il avait l'impression que l'histoire se vengeait. Il lui avait caché son histoire, il s'était enfui sans dire un mot… Gibbs allait très mal le prendre.

Non. Non, il avait eu raison : comme disait Gibbs, le meilleur moyen de garder un secret, c'est de le garder pour soi. Le second est d'en parler à une personne de confiance si c'est nécessaire. Il n'y a pas de troisième meilleur moyen.

En fin de compte, il en avait dit plus à Fornell qu'à lui… il alait être ravi…

Il décida de laisser ses remords de côté. Le plus important était de retrouver Dean sans se faire repérer par les fédéraux ou par White.

Il continua d'avancer vers sa planque, où se trouverait tout ce dont il avait besoin.

OoOoO

Au NCIS, l'ambiance n'était pas terrible.

Henricksen et Gibbs se regardaient en chien de faïence, Ziva et McGee n'étaient pas en reste. C'est l'arrivée d'Abby qui détendit l'atmosphère. Enfin plus ou moins. Elle était furieuse de s'être fait jeter de son labo par le FBI qui semblait encore traiter Tony comme suspect.

Elle se plaignit à Gibbs pendant une dizaine de minutes. McGee l'avait ensuite informé que les systèmes de vidéo surveillance du labo avaient été coupés. Apparemment, Tony et Fornell étaient toujours dans le cadre de leur « discussion privée ». Il attendit quelques minutes de plus qui lui parurent une éternité. 10 minutes plus tard, les nerfs de Gibbs avaient atteints leur limite. Il avait confiance en Fornell et en Dinozzo, mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment, et cette isolation n'arrangeait rien.

Il prétexta d'aller se chercher un café pour éviter d'être suivi par l'agent du FBI qu'il détestait déjà. Prenant les escaliers, il descendit jusqu'au labo d'Abby. Une fois sur place, il fut surpris de constater que la porte était ouverte. Il se permit alors de pénétrer dans le labo sans formalités. Dans la première pièce, il n'y avait personne. Le silence qui régnait lui fit froncer les sourcils. Il se rendit alors dans la pièce de derrière, avec l'ordinateur d'Abby, entre autre.

La première chose qu'il vit, c'est qu'aucune tête n'était apparente. La pièce semblait vide. Mais la seconde chose qu'il vit, ce fut la lucarne ouverte, tandis qu'il faisait exceptionnellement froid aujourd'hui. Son intuition fut confirmée par les pieds qui dépassaient de derrière le bureau.

Il se précipita vers le corps et eut la surprise d'y trouver Fornell, inconscient. Sa lèvre était fendue et un bleu commençait d'apparaître autour de son cou. En prenant son cou, il comprit. Son agresseur l'avait seulement neutralisé. Il ne devrait pas tarder à revenir à lui. Il le secoua un peu pour accélérer le processus.

Fornell grogna et papillonna des yeux.

- Gibbs ?

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Où est Tony ?

Fornell eut un sourire ironique en se massant la gorge.

Ce sourire lui fit l'effet d'un coup dans l'estomac. C'est Tony qui avait fait ça ?

- Pourquoi il aurait fait ça ? Je veux savoir Tobias ! Exigea t-il fermement.

Fornell cligna des yeux. Pensait-il que c'était à cause de lui que Dinozzo avait agit ainsi ? Toujours est-il que l'air de Gibbs lui disait très clairement qu'il n'aurait pas la paix tant qu'il ne lui aurait pas dit toute la vérité.

En se relevant, il commença à parler :

- Il s'est enfui…

Gibbs ouvrit la bouche, mais il l'interrompit :

- L'histoire semble plus compliquée encore que je ne le pensais.

Les épaules de Gibbs se relâchèrent. Avait-il bien compris ?

- Tu l'as laissé partir ?

Tobias ne répondit pas… mais il ne réfuta pas.

L'ambiance resta pourtant tendue. En effet, furieux de constater le temps qu'il fallait à Gibbs pour prendre un café, l'agent Henricksen était descendu en toute hâte, McGee, Ziva et Abby à ses trousses.

En voyant que Gibbs était présent, il devint furieux. Mais ce ne fut rien quand il se rendit compte que Dinozzo n'était plus dans la pièce. Pourtant, et Gibbs le lui accorda, il garda son sang-froid, et parla d'une voix glaciale :

- Où est Dinozzo ?

- Plus là, répondit Fornell.

- Comment ça plus là ? Que s'est-il passé ? ragea t-il

- Il m'a maîtrisé et s'est enfui, répondit Fornell en montrant la lucarne.

Hendricksen secoua la tête, à bout de nerf, puis se repris. Il demanda d'une voix basse mais coléreuse :

- Et que vous a-t-il dit ?

- Rien d'important pour l'enquête. Dean Winchester est une ancienne relation.

- Ancienne, vous êtes sûr ? Pour moi, ça ressemble à un fédéral qui couvre les barbarie de son pote, et s'enfui quand la roue tourne.

- Tony ne ferait jamais ça, protesta fortement Abby.

La jeune gothique se retenait de lui sauter à la gorge pour oser soupçonner Tony de ce genre de chose, alors que les autres membres de l'équipe lui jetait un regard noir.

Gibbs n'avait qu'une envie, celle de se retrouver seul à seul avec Fornell, pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans la vie et dans la tête de son agent.

Henricksen exigea de voir les bandes de vidéo surveillances. Gibbs acquiesça d'un signe de tête, il ne pouvait valablement pas refuser. A contre cœur, Abby retrouva les bandes, et c'est avec un petit sourire en coin qu'elle montra à l'antipathique agent du FBI que Tony ne s'était pas enfui comme un voleur, il était passé tranquillement par la rue, pleine de monde.

C'était rassurant, d'un côté. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais avait une sensation étrange.

Elle se souvint de ce jour où elle avait demandé à Tony quel était son squelette dans le placard. Une tension, bien que brève, s'était alors brusquement installée. Quoiqu'il se passe, Tony semblait avoir plusieurs cartes en main cette fois-ci. Elle pria de tout cœur pour que l'une d'elle ne soit pas celle de la faucheuse. Pour le reste, Tony n'avait plus besoin de faire ses preuves. Il ne l'avait jamais déçue, il ne l'avait jamais laissée tombée, même dans les pires moments. Parce que c'était ça Tony, une grande gueule mais un grand cœur. Alors peut importait qu'il soit considéré comme complice des meurtres les plus macabres du moment, elle le soutiendrait.

Encore…

Indépendamment, Gibbs et Fornell ne semblaient pas particulièrement remontés, sauf peut être contre Hendricksen, elle su que Tony n'avait pas perdu tous le monde.

En revanche, quand elle vit la confusion et le doute sur les visages de McGee et de Ziva, elle ne se priva pas pour leur faire entendre raison, notamment en se faisant un plaisir d'énumérer toutes les fois où Tony leur avait sauvé la vie : la voiture piégée pour McGee, le couple de tueur à gage pour Ziva… Et elle continua jusqu'à ce qu'ils se sentent misérables d'avoir douté.

Tony était en danger, ce n'était pas le moment pour les états d'âmes. Ce qu'il fallait, c'était un soutien sans faille, et alors, ils s'en sortiraient, comme toujours.

Ensembles…

C'était l'un des nombreux points commun qu'elle avait avec son renard au poil grisonant, plus communément appelé Gibbs. Ils avaient une relation particulière avec Tony. Plus qu'avec n'importe quel agent.

Parce que _il_ était là depuis 9 ans.

Parce que _il_ avait tout traversé avec eux.

Parce que _il_ était celui pour lequel on était content d'aller bosser le matin, parce qu'il maintenait une ambiance légère.

Parce que _il_ ne les avait jamais abandonnés.

Alors elle refusait l'idée que quiconque ici n'envisage, ne serait-ce qu'un milliseconde de le laisser tomber quand les choses se corsaient.

A cet instant, elle était heureuse de savoir Gibbs ici, elle n'osa pas imaginer comment l'histoire se déroulerait si Gibbs n'était pas revenu du Mexique. Si il n'y avait que Ziva et McGee pour réagir.

Tony était mini-Gibbs, alors il s'en sortirait.

Elle arrêta quelques instant de taper sur son clavier. A ce moment, elle ne savait plus qui elle essayait de convaincre.

Elle profita dufait que McGee lui tournait le dos pour laisser ses muscles se relâcher et son visage se défaire.

Quoiqu'elle puisse dire, cette fois-ci restait différente des autres.

OoOoO

Gibbs envoya Henricksen chez Vance, et ordonna à Ziva de devenir son ombre.

Il en profita pour se diriger, avec Fornell, dans sa salle de réunion, sans pouvoir retenir un coup d'œil vers le bureau vide de Tony.

Fornell de son côté avait raconté mot pour mot l'histoire que Dinozzo lui avait fournie. Etrangement, les autres avaient paru y adhérer, tant au mail qu'à la liaison passée. C'était presque décevant.

Là où se fut savoureux en revanche, ce fut quand Gibbs les coinça entre deux étages, pas dupe le moins du monde.

Alors il lui raconta ce qu'il savait, précisant que Tony voulait qu'il soit au courant.

Dans un premier temps, il sembla perdre pied. Il n'avait rien vu, il ne s'était douté de rien. Pendant des années, Tony avait été une bête traquée, et il n'avait rien vu.

Il lui en voulu. C'était comme l'affaire Grenouille mais en plus imposant et en plus inquiétant. Il ne savait pas de quoi il en retournait. Il ne savait pas contre qui protéger son agent et de quoi ils étaient capables.

Quand Fornell envisagea, que, si c'était une traque, peut être que c'était cet homme qui laissait tous ces méfaits derrière Dean Winchester.

Autant dire qu'un silence pesant s'installa.

OoOoO

Lorsqu'ils redémarrèrent l'ascenseur, ils eurent la désagréable surprise de voir les portes s'ouvrir devant HenrickSen, qui semblait se retenir de taper su pied.

Il prit la place de Gibbs dans l'ascenseur, et les portes se fermèrent.

Gibbs se retourna et fit alors face à Vance, dont le visage était dangereusement inexpressif. Vance n'avait jamais aimé les chiens fous comme Tony… ou comme lui-même. Il préférait le prévisible, les agents comme McGee. Le problème est que, même si McGee était un élément utile de l'équipe, il n'était pas capable de s'adapter aux situations. Le règlement coulait dans ses veines. Il attraperait le criminel lambda, mais pas les plus tortueux. Pour certains, le rêglement était un atou, il fallait donc en dévier.

Gibbs voyait presque les deux petits démons danser sur les épaules du directeur. Le petit ange lui dirait qu'il avait de quoi se débarrasser de Dinozzo, et par extension, des plus fous des chiens fous du NCIS. De l'autre côté, le petit diable lui rappelait perfidement que ledit agent était en fonction dans les locaux depuis 9 ans, sous la tutelle du meilleur agent de l'agence… Problème non négligeable vis-à-vis des hautes sphères…

Jethro soutint son regard sans ciller. Quelque soit le passé qu'il lui avait caché, Tony avait besoin de son aide, il la lui donnerait, avec ou sans son accord.

Et Vance le savait.

Il eut droit à un recadrage en bonne et due forme, ne manquant pas de lui informé qu'il avait chargé McGee de le mettre au courant de tous les points de l'enquète qu'il mènerait.

Mieux valait autoriser une enquète officielle illicite que laisser Gibbs agir dans l'ombre.

Mais Gibbs ne travailla tout d'abord qu'avec Abby. Il voulait connaître l'identité du portrait robot. Il laissa McGee et Ziva enquèter sur le passé de Tony, sachant qu'ils ne trouveraient certainement rien. Ducky se chargea très rapidement du profilage. A vrai dire, il avait déjà profilé, dans son coin, tous les membres de l'équipe.

Tony avait une personnalité complexe. Une enfance difficile voire abusive, l'absence de repères familiaux stables… Une part de sa vie le hantait. Il aurait tendance à se référer à l'enfance. Cela expliquait le masque d'adolescent attardé qu'il se forgeait, pour se protéger, et l'air plus… Gibbsien qu'il abordait quand il se sentait en confiance, en position forte.

Il s'était beaucoup inquiété pour lui lorsque Gibbs était parti, il y a 4 ans, pour le Mexique. Il avait vu que Tony en avait été blessé, lui aussi. Toutefois, il l'avait été au point de se créer une carapace. Son air, Gibbsien qui faisait référence à sa personnalité réelle devenait à son tour un masque. Tony avait perdu ses repères. Et ça l'avait effrayé.

Apparemment, sa blessure cachée devait être liée à la perte, sûrement brutale, d'un ou plusieurs êtres proches. Le départ de Gibbs, sans préavis ni regard en arrière, avait rouvert la blessure, et aggravé ladite blessure. Curieusement, Ducky pensait être le seul à se rendre compte du mal être que cachait ce cher Anthony.

Il craignait maintenant que l'histoire autour de cette blessure n'ait ressurgie. Il y a des souvenirs qu'il ne faut pas déterrer…

La priorité était de retrouver Tony, et lui apporter le soutien dont il aurait besoin.

Oo0oO

La nuit tomba.

Oo0oO

Quelque part, un homme fit apparaître une lumière, semblable à une étoile, qui se mit à clignoter sans interruption, dans le ciel, selon un code très précis.

OoO

Quelque part, un bipbip se fit entendre, marquant la correspondance entre le portrait robot et un détective privé, M. White, dont le casier mentionnait des abandons de poursuites pour manques de preuves dans de très nombreux cas de disparitions suspectes. Fornell n'avait pas menti, cet homme faisait froid dans le dos. Jethro posa sa main droite sur l'épaule gauche d'Abby, bouleversée.

OoO

Quelque part, un homme se figea en regardant les étoiles et ne du sa survie qu'aux excellents réflexes de son frère.

OoO

Le glas avait sonné.

0OoO0

FIN CHAPITRE SECOND

0OoO0

Plus j'avance, plus ce crossover m'apparaît fastidieux à manier. Contrairement aux doubles crossovers où l'on peut jouer sur un univers puis sur un autre, ici, je dois toujours écrire en ayant à l'esprit deux univers : NCIS-DarkAngel pour le moment... et la rencontre des deux fugitifs va être le summum du mixage ! lol

Je ne m'avoue pas vaincue pour autant, vos reviews ont été une grande source de motivation parce que même si je sais où aboutir pour que ce soit crédible, au niveau de l'enchevêtrement des séries et leur décalage dans le temps, je n'ai rien décidé encore sur ce qu'il se passera entre temps. Ce sera du feeling.

Vu la complexité de la tâche et mon emploi du temps surchargé (partiels, rédaction d'un mémoire, recherche de stage...), les upload ne seront pas aussi rapides que pour mes autres fanfics. Si les soutiens suivent, je promet de ne pas abandonner et finir cette fic, mais elle débordera sûrement sur 2010...

Merci de bien vouloir me laisser une petite review, c'est... vitale ! lol

Il suffit de cliquer sur ce rectangle :

Ciao !


	3. Entouré par le brouillard

Tony Dinozzo est Logan Cale

Dean Winchester est Alec "Monticora" McDowell

PS : les univers, personnages et autres ne m'appartiennent pas. Seul ce crossover sort de mon imagination.

PS 2 : le crossover vient bien sûr du fait que Logan & Tony sont tous les deux interprétés par Michael Weatherly à l'écran, et Alec & Dean par Jensen Ackles, ce qui facilite le mélange des univers.

Spoilers possibles : dernière saison connue de chaque série, sauf supernatural : Henricksen est vivant, le reste, on verra plus tard !

**REVIEWS :** Merci, merci, merci !!!

* * *

Les portes s'étaient refermées sur Terminal City. Certain d'entre eux étaient montés sur les toits de l'entrepôt et regardaient, le cœur lourd toute la haine et la peur qui les entouraient.

Dehors, les carcasses de voitures brûlaient, une croix géante était plantée avec des clous sur chaque extrémité et le mot mutant marqué à la peinture rouge la traversait.

Ils étaient persécutés pour avoir hérité d'un ADN différent. Des milliers d'années d'évolution, et le monde était toujours aussi primitif… La nouveauté effraye. Parce qu'on ne comprend pas, on veut s'en débarrasser. Sans chercher à comprendre. A quoi bon, n'est-ce pas ? C'est plus simple comme ça. On tue, on brûle, et on oublie. Rien n'est arrivé, la menace est éradiquée et la vie reprend son cours normal. Logique imparable.

Alec regardait autour de lui, amer. Il avait aimé se fondre dans la masse, être accepté, sortir avec toutes les jolies filles qui passaient dans son champ de vision… Maintenant, il savait que c'était fini. Il ne partageait pas l'optimisme de Max. La haine des mutants avait envahi tous les systèmes de communication, et le Veilleur n'était plus en mesure d'apporter une lueur d'espoir. La réaction première lors de la prise d'otage avait été la peur et la haine. C'est seulement après avoir appris à les connaître que la sympathie était apparue.

Ils étaient condamnés sans crime ni procès. Aussi forts et entraînés soient-ils, ils n'étaient psa en mesure de gagner cette guerre-là.

Et il avait vu juste. Au début, Max réussissait à instaurer un climat moins tendu, bien que très fragile. Mais il avait suffit qu'une bande d'illuminé leur colle un massacre sur le dos pour que la haine reprenne le dessus. Terminal City avait été envahi. Ce fut un carnage, pour les deux camps. Max avait été décapitée ce soir-là.

En voyant son corps sans tête tomber sur le sol, je savais que c'était fini pour nous. Si on voulait survivre, il fallait fuir.

Je hurlais la retraite mais malheureusement, la colère avait pris le dessus dans notre camp, et peu d'entre nous partirent. De mon côté, j'entraînais un Logan dévasté dans mon sillage.

On s'était éloigné de quelques centaines de mètres quand de puissantes explosions nous stoppèrent net.

Terminal City ressemblait maintenant à un cratère fumant et sanglant.

Ils avaient osé.

White avait osé.

Cette fois, c'est Logan qui l'entraîna au loin.

Il était orphelin. Certains mutants avaient probablement survécus, mais ils ne se retrouveraient probablement jamais. Il avait beau être autonome et indépendant, ça lui faisait quand même mal.

Il suivi Logan jusqu'à ce que son entraînement militaire ne prenne le dessus. Ils réussirent à se planquer quelques mois.

Alec se débrouillait pour trouver à manger pendant que Logan recherchait des informations. Ils apprirent ainsi que des transgéniques avaient réussi à s'échapper mais ils étaient tous pris en chasse et tués, les uns après les autres. Bientôt, il ne resta plus qu'eux. Ils ne surent jamais comment White savait qu'ils avaient échappé au massacre.

C'est dans un bar miteux et reculé qu'ils trouvèrent leur salut.

C'est dans ce bar miteux qu'ils trouvèrent les « monstres » locaux.

C'est dans ce bar qu'ils trouvèrent du matériel… plutôt magique dans l'ensemble. Probablement des anciens membres du gouvernement qui après l'étude de chimie par l'ADN humain étaient passés dans l'étude de la physique pour que la fiction rejoigne la réalité. C'était la seule explication pour ce qui se trouvait devant eux.

C'est dans ce bar abandonné qu'ils trouvèrent les sphères pour s'échapper dans le temps. Au début bien sûr, ils étaient sceptiques, cependant, en voyant ce que le reste des objets était capable de faire, ils durent se résigner à mettre leurs croyances cartésiennes de côté quelques instants…

Ce qu'Alec ne savait pas encore, c'est qu'ils étaient dans une tanière de démons. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que les sphères étaient démoniaques. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'en les utilisant, ils avaient involontairement conclus une sorte de pacte.

Pendant 10 ans, ils avaient pu vivre.

Pendant 10 ans, White et son bras droit, qui les avaient involontairement suivis, avaient du s'adapter, incapables de s'approcher d'eux ni de toute information les concernant.

Après 10 ans, le charme s'inversa. Ceux qu'ils avaient désespérément fuis étaient maintenant irrémédiablement attirés par eux.

Aucun pacte n'était gratuit.

Mais ça, ils ne le savaient pas…

Ils revenaient dans cet endroit étrange dès qu'ils le pouvaient. Un soir, leurs hôtes rentrèrent bien plus tôt. Ils volèrent les sphères et s'enfuirent, poursuivis.

Une fois cachés, ils activèrent les sphères, en priant pour que ça fonctionne. C'était de la folie.

Etre traqué sans aucune porte de sortie pouvait rendre fou. D'un autre côté, ils y avaient trouvés des choses qu'ils étaient encore incapables d'expliquer.

Alors dans leur désespoir irrationnel, ils voulurent y croire.

Et ils eurent raison.

Alec se réveilla dans un corps semblable au sien, avec des souvenirs confus. Au début, il lui sembla perdre pied, perdre son identité…

Au bout de quelques jours, il reprit pied avec la réalité. Dean lui ressemblait dans le fond. Education militaire, frivole…

C'était une deuxième chance. Une deuxième vie, libre, qui s'offrait à lui. Seul son tatouage le ramenait à la dure réalité. La traque dont il avait fait l'objet semblait être un rêve, un lointain souvenir, mais elle se rappelait à lui dès que quelqu'un apercevait son tatouage.

Malgré tout, il n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à le faire enlever, ni à en faire d'autre.

Il s'était alors adapté à sa nouvelle vie. Un père, un frère, des démons, des fantômes, des monstres, des légendes…

Une boule dans la gorge, il comprit que les sphères étaient sûrement plus démoniaques que gouvernementales. Il redoutait le jour où le paiement viendrait.

Il voulu contacter Logan pour le lui en parler, mais il n'avait jamais trouvé d'informations. Il ne savait pas de quoi le prévenir.

Le temps s'en chargerait.

Il avait donc continué sa vie de soldat aux côtés de son « père », jusqu'à ce qu'une chasse ne tourne mal. John avait disparu depuis plusieurs jours cette fois-ci.

Evidemment, j'aurais pu me débrouiller tout seul. J'en était plus que capable. Mais j'avais… _Dean _avait un frère. Et moi, j'étais curieux. Tous mes frères et sœurs étaient morts, dans un autre temps, une autre vie.

Il voulait le connaître, le rencontrer au moins une fois. Alors, il profita de cette disparition pour aller le voir.

Les retrouvailles seraient probablement tendues. Sam avait fait des études, du droit. Il avait une copine, un appartement, des amis… Tout ce que lui n'avait jamais eu.

Pourtant, la rencontre se passa mieux que ce qu'il avait espéré. Il s'était introduit de nuit dans son appartement alors que Sam et sa copine, Jessica, étaient en train de dormir. Mais il avait encore de bons réflexes le petit frère…

Il l'avait entendu, s'était levé, puis l'avait approché doucement pour lui mettre, en vain, une raclée.

Après un combat d'échauffement dans le noir de la cuisine, il lui avait expliqué la disparition de papa, et l'avait entraîné dans cette chasse à ses côtés. Sam n'était pas un soldat. C'était un enfant. Un homme qui avait encore ses illusions, ses idéaux. Ils se complétaient bien.

C'est l'assassinat de Jessica, par le démon qui avait tué _leur _mère, qui a été le déclencheur. Sam était redevenu chasseur.

Ils avaient parcouru les Etats, ensembles, chassant les démons, spectres et autres monstruosités psychopathes qui se cachaient dans la nuit.

Inconsciemment, il avait toujours espéré croiser Logan, quelque part. Qu'une de ses chasses les réunirait.

C'était terrible de ne pas savoir s'il était vivant ou mort, de ne pas savoir si sa sphère avait fonctionné de la même manière pour lui, ou avait fonctionné tout court.

Logan était la seule personne qui pouvait témoigner de sa vie passée, mais aussi de sa santé d'esprit.

Oui, parce que plus le temps passait, plus il découvrait des choses qu'il ne soupçonnait même pas. Hormis les mutants, il n'y avait rien de « démoniaque » dans le Seattle d'où il venait.

Alors plus le temps passait, et plus il se demandait si Manticore n'avait finalement pas mis le grappin sur lui pour lui faire perdre la raison.

Sa vie était devenu un récit de science-fiction pouvant rivalisé avec les séries qu'Originale Cindy aimait tant.

Mais un soir, il su.

Il su, parce qu'un soir, une lueur se distingua des étoiles. Une lueur qui clignotait. Une lueur qui parlait le morse.

Un morse qui ne signifiait rien pour personne excepté pour eux deux.

Un morse qui signifiait qu'il était sain d'esprit, qu'il n'avait rien rêvé.

Un morse qui signifiait que Logan avait survécu lui aussi.

Mais un morse qui signifiait qu'ils étaient en danger.

Le chasseur allait devenir la proie.

OoOoO

Au NCIS, Gibbs se démenait pour avoir des informations, à la fois sur ce privé, mais aussi sur Dean Winchester et la relation qu'il avait bien pu avoir avec Tony pour que celui-ci se laisse entraîner dans cette course contre la mort.

Malheureusement, il n'avait rien trouvé. Il était absolument impossible d'identifier le bar dans lequel avait été prise la photo, et il n'avait rien appris que le FBI ne savait déjà sur White et Winchester… Rien de très réjouissant.

C'était un pan de vie de Tony qu'il n'avait jamais soupçonné.

Il savait que Tony avait eu une enfance riche bien que pas toujours heureuse avant d'être rapidement déshérité. Il savait qu'il avait été à la fac comme un adolescent normal. Il savait que Tony avait intégré la police, et qu'il n'avait pas du y voir que des choses roses.

Mais quitte à ce qu'une histoire de son passé ressurgisse, il aurait plutôt parié sur une ex-conquète ou un évadé de prison qui voulait se venger comme… ah oui « Jumbo ».

Ce qui se passait aujourd'hui n'était pas normal. Rien, aucun signe n'indiquait que Tony avait fréquenté des gens de ce genre. Il n'y avait pas de place dans sa biographie pour une histoire pareille.

Il aurait été tellement plus simple de croire à une erreur ou à un sosie de Tony… Seulement voilà, Tony s'était enfui.

Le point de Gibbs rencontra violemment son bureau, faisant sursauter McGee, et se tendre Ziva. Il aboya des ordres pour affiner les résultats au maximum puis descendit voir Ducky.

Arrivé à la morgue, il trouva Ducky assit dans un coin, seul, en train de lire le peu de choses qu'ils avaient sur cette affaire. Sans un mot, il s'approcha de lui. Arrivé à ses côtés, il s'assit sur le bureau, face à son ami, et lui demanda :

- Alors Ducky ?

Ducky poussa un soupir, et referma le dossier qu'il tenait. Il le posa sur le bureau et regarda Jethro, le visage inquiet.

- J'ai bien peur que notre cher Anthony n'ai de graves ennuis, Jethro. Cependant, je m'inquièterais plus à propos de ce privé que de cet homme, avoua-t-il en montrant une photo de Winchester.

- Son palmarès est pourtant beaucoup plus impressionant… commença Gibbs.

- Je crois que dans cette affaire, il ne faut pas te fier à ce qui est écrit mais à t'en tenir aux faits que tu sais exacts. Certes, ce Winchester à beaucoup de casseroles derrière lui, et pas des plus réjouissantes. Je crois même que le viol est le seul crime qui ne lui soit pas reproché, tandis que White n'a que des présomptions. Cependant, je préfère me fier à ce que nous savons d'Anthony. C'est un homme intègre. Et, même s'il nous a apparemment caché un pan sombre de son passé, je ne doute pas de cela. Il n'est d'ailleurs pas le seul à ne pas parler d'évènements graves de son passé, poursuivit Ducky en jetant un regard appuyé à son ami.

Gibbs voulu dire que ce n'était pas comparable, et c'était bien le cas. Seulement, ce qui était comparable était leur volonté de ne pas partager ce passé, de ne pas l'oublier sans pour autant le faire ressurgir.

Après quelques brèves secondes de silence, il laissa donc Duchy poursuivre.

- Ce que nous savons, c'est que Tony semble ou du moins semblait bien s'entendre avec Winchester et semble fuir White. Dans ces cironstances, il n'est pas improbable que Tony soit parti retrouver Dean Winchester. Ma conclusion serait la suivante : concentre-toi sur les frères Winchester, et laisse le FBI se concentrer sur White. Là où Dean sera, il y aura de fortes chances que Tony y soit aussi.

- Ce n'est pas très rassurant.

- Il est vrai que le parcours des frères est relativement effrayant. C'est justement ce qui m'intrigue. Après le décès de leur mère, dans un incendie classé accidentel à l'époque, il semblerait que leur père leur ait fournit une éducation militaire. On peut je crois admettre qu'ils sont très bien entraînés : d'une part pour réussir à échapper aussi longtemps au FBI et d'autre part réussir toutes leurs évasions quand ils ont moins de chance. Ils n'ont peut être pas commis tous les crimes qui leurs sont attribués, mais tu ne devrais pas sous estimer ces deux hommes, Jethro. A aucun moment.

Quand Jethro reparti, il n'était pas vraiment rassuré. Lui non plus ne croyait pas que Tony puisse couvrir des assassins, profanateurs, usurpateurs.. bref, des sociopathes. Mais ils ne semblaient pas être blanc comme neige pour autant.

Cette histoire ne lui plaisait décidément pas.

Ce qui le blessait le plus c'était que Tony ait préféré s'enfuir plutôt que ce confier à lui. Quoiqu'il ait pu se passé, il ne comprenait pas à quel moment Tony avait pu penser qu'il ne serait plus là pour l'aider.

OoOoO

Au FBI, l'ambiance n'était pas meilleure. Henricksen accumulait échec après échec pour mettre la main sur les Winchester… et les garder. Alors quand il avait découvert que Dean avait un agent fédéral dans ses relations, il avait explosé de rage. Seulement voilà, ce n'était pas n'importe quel agent, il était bras droit dans la meilleure équipe du NCIS, équipe avec qui le FBI collaborait fréquemment, et bras droit au palmarès tellement satisfaisant qu'il s'était déjà fait piégé par ceux qu'il avait un jour coincé. Bref, un gros poisson, pas facile à attraper.

Et il se rendit vite compte de la difficulté de la tâche. Dès qu'il avait évoqué d'interroger l'agent Dinozzo dans le cadre de son enquête, Fornell lui était tombé dessus. L'affaire avait atterri par la suite sur le bureau du Grand Patron, qui avait donné raison à Fornell, et l'avait placé sous sa tutelle pour l'occasion.

Après, il avait du affronter le Directeur du NCIS en personne pour qu'il l'autorise à approcher Dinozzo, puis il s'était heurté à ses co-équipiers, mais principalement le renommé agent Gibbs. Et sa réputation n'était pas usurpée. L'avoir contre soi n'était pas une position très confortable.

Toutefois, il avait franchi tous ses obstacles, et au bout du compte, la seule piste qu'il avait actuellement s'était enfuie par la fenêtre !

Il y a des jours, où il se pensait maudit. Il ne savait pas plus si il devait s'énerver ou s'asseoir en attendant que les Winchester viennent à lui. Oui, parce que les autres agents avaient beau penser ce qu'ils veulent, lui commençait à croire que les frères le narguaient. Ils laissaient des cadavres et des profanations dans leur sillage, ils se faisaient passer pour des agents fédéraux à tel point qu'ils venaient à en berner les vrais, et il avait la désagréable impression que quand ils se faisaient prendre, c'était uniquement pour mieux s'évader après. C'était épuisant pour les nerfs. Ca aurait presque pu être drôle s'il n'avait s'agit que de voleurs de haut vol, sans sang laissé derrière eux.

Seule sa fierté l'empêchait de laisser cette enquète au NCIS, car il n'était pas idiot. Il connaissait la réputation de Gibbs. Il n'était pas homme à rester à l'écart quand un de ces agents avait des ennuis, ajouté au fait qu'il avait la réputation de déjouer 99,9% des enquètes qui lui étaient soumises. Quand on sait que la moyenne du FBI est de 60%...

La seule certitude, c'est qu'il les trouverait un jour... quelque soit la méthode !

0OoO0

FIN CHAPITRE TROISIEME

0OoO0

Fouh la la !!! Quand j'ai dis que la fic déborderai sur 2010 je ne pensais pas que ce serait la parution du prochain chapitre...

Désolé ?

Pour ma défense, ce mois-ci, j'ai accumulé la grippe, un deuil, mes partiels, mon mémoire, les fêtes, et la fameuse page blanche !

Et oui, il fallait bien que ça m'arrive un jour... Je sais comment finir cette fic, mais je ne sais pas vraiment comment y arriver, quoi mettre au milieu... Alors si vous avez des suggestions, elles sont les bienvenues !

Ceci dit, ne vous inquiétez pas, je finirai cette fic !

... seulement je ne sais pas quand...

Merci de bien vouloir me laisser une petite review, c'est... vitale ! lol (surtout que je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite de ces premiers chapitres...)

Allez, bisous !


	4. Te croire

Helloooo! C'est moi, le retour !

Cette fic est sans aucun doute celle qui me predra le plus de temps à écrire ! Je suis désolée pour l'attente mais j'ai eu un trimestre de dingue ! Là encore, j'ai prit deux heures pour vous écrire la suite, mais je ne sais pas quand viendra le cinquième chapitre ! Trop de trucs à faire pour le boulot, du jamais vu.

Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les précédents, mais vu les délais de parution, je préfère vous le mettre maintenant que le continuer dans trois semaines ! Non ?

Enfin, je ne vais pas vous faire un long discourt que de toute façon vous ne lirez pas. Je vous laisse lire la suite !

* * *

Dans l'impala, sur le chemin du retour, personne ne disait un mot.

La chasse avait été rude. Pas que l'objet de leur chasse ait été particulièrement dangereux, ils avaient vu pire, non plutôt parce qu'ils avaient failli se faire tuer tous les deux.

C'était la première fois que Sam voyait son frère se laisser distraire sans raison lors d'une chasse.

Sam sentit son cœur se serrer. Depuis son retour des enfers, Dean avait changé. Il n'y avait plus cette lueur dans ses yeux. Peut être qu'il voulait vraiment mourir. Peut-être que ce qu'il a subi en Enfer le hante encore. Il ne voulait pas revivre ça. Mais il n'osait pas lui en parler, par peur de la réponse. Bien sûr, Dean lui dirait que tout va pour le mieux et qu'il n'avait pas envie de mourir, mais il n'avait jamais su mentir. Ses yeux avaient toujours reflété ses pensées.

De son côté, Dean ne parlait pas non plus. Il avait vu les lueurs dans le ciel. Il avait reconnu la technique de rappel de Manticore. Mais le message n'avait aucun sens en morse. Il était davantage crypté, et seules deux personnes au monde auraient pu émettre ce signal, Logan Cale et lui-même.

Logan avait survécu, et sa situation devait vraiment être désespérée pour qu'il en arrive à cette extrémité.

Remuant sur son siège, il appuya sur l'accélérateur, pressé de se rendre au point de rendez-vous.

Pour ça, il devait d'abord passer au motel déposer Sam. Il ne pouvait pas l'emmener, du moins pas dans l'immédiat. Trop de questions, trop peu de temps…

Arrivé devant le motel, il ne coupa pas le contact. Son frère fronça les sourcils :

- Quoi ?

- Vas-y, je te rejoindrais plus tard.

- Dean, commença Sam.

- J'ai un rencard, le coupa t-il pour mettre fin aux protestations de son frère.

Il n'insista pas, mais Dean vit clairement dans le regard de son frère qu'ils n'en resteraient pas là.

Une fois seul, il appuya sur l'accélérateur et disparu dans la nuit, sous le regard inquiet de son frère.

Quand il avait vu le signal dans le ciel, il avait eu la sensation qu'un étau lui compressait la poitrine. Pendant quelques secondes, il avait été comme immobilisé. Piégé dans une bulle hors du temps. Il avait revu des images de son passé, qu'il croyait révolu ressurgir du plus profond de sa mémoire.

Ca avait failli lui coûter la vie.

Ca allait sûrement lui coûter la vie.

Pendant toutes ses années, il avait survécu parce qu'il avait un nouvelle vie. Une famille, rien qu'à lui. Un père, mais surtout un petit frère, qu'il avait appris à aimer.

Ce passé venu d'outre-tombe lui donnait l'impression de sombrer dans un puits sans fin. Ils n'avaient visiblement pas fui assez loin… Jusqu'où fallait-il aller ?

Tentant de ne pas tenir compte du malaise qui l'envahissait, Alec appuya plus fortement sur l'accélérateur. Il avait de la route à faire.

0oOo0

Tony n'était pas repassé chez lui. Il se doutait que des fédéraux s'y trouvaient déjà. En fonçant vers l'une de ses planques, il eut une pensée douloureuse pour Gibbs.

L'ancien marine avait suffisamment souffert dans sa vie pour qu'il l'entraîne dans cette chasse à l'homme. Pourtant, il n'avait pu résister à la tentation de le mêler à tous ça. Il en avait trop dit à Fornell. Du moins, il en avait dit suffisamment pour que Gibbs trouve des informations dangereuses pour lui. Gibbs et les autres.

White était un fléau. Il ne savait pas comment il les avait retrouvés, ni comment il était parvenu à les suivre jusqu'ici. Ca n'avait aucune importance.

L'important en revanche, c'est qu'en craquant le peu de donner que le FBI avait sur lui, il avait pu se rendre compte que, même dans ce monde, il avait beaucoup de squelettes dans son placard.

White était peut-être plus dangereux aujourd'hui que lorsqu'ils l'avaient quitté.

Cette perspective ne l'enchantait pas le moins du monde. Et risquer de mettre ses amis sur son chemin l'enchantait encore moins.

Il fallait qu'il trouve le moyen de contacter Gibbs. Bon, ça encore, c'était facile, Eye-only pouvait pirater la télévision de son salon, ce serait irrepérable à cette époque.

En revanche, le problème était de convaincre Gibbs de laisser tomber. De _le_ laisser tomber… Depuis 10 ans qu'ils travaillaient ensemble, Tony savait qu'un lien particulier s'était tissé entre eux. Un lien que Gibbs n'avait jamais retrouvé avec un autre de ses agents.

Un lien peut-être plus fort que celui qui l'unissait à Mike Franz.

Il avait un tueur psychopathe aux trousses. Gibbs ne laisserait jamais tomber. Même si White réussissait à avoir sa peau…

_Surtout_ si White réussissait à avoir sa peau…

Logan laissa tomber son visage dans ses mains. Mentalement épuisé.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il se redressa brusquement.

Chaque chose en son temps. Il devait d'abord trouver Alec, en espérant que celui-ci soit dans ce monde, et toujours de ce monde… Enfin, pour ça, il ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment. Alec savait très bien se protéger seul, y compris contre les fédéraux…

Ils devraient malgré tout avoir une petite conversation sur l'état de son casier judiciaire…

OoOoO

Gibbs était sorti.

Il avait laissé à Abby, McGee et Ziva le soin de trouver des infos supplémentaires.

Alors qu'il longeait les rues, maintenant presque désertes, de Washington, il sentait son esprit se vider, pour ne garder en surface que les informations les plus importantes.

Tony, Winchester, White.

Les trois affaires étaient liées, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Mais comment ?

Pourquoi Tony avait un fugitif dans son carnet d'adresse ?

Pourquoi Tony avait un privé douteux à ses trousses ?

Tony avait fui parce que Fornell avait confirmé que cet homme était en ville. Il avait peur de cet homme et avait confiance en Winchester.

Tony avait toujours eu beaucoup d'instinct, comme lui. Si il disait que White était l'ennemi dans l'histoire, il ne lui en fallait pas plus pour le croire.

Tony avait du retrouver Winchester d'une façon ou d'un autre.

Pas par téléphone, pas par mail… Réfléchi Gibbs, réfléchi…

Son attention fut attirée par un jeune couple près d'ici. Le jeune homme tendait une main en direction du ciel, semblant indiquer une direction à son amie. Il se retourna, jetant un coup d'œil rapide à l'objet de leur attention.

Puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Du morse… Il y avait un message en morse au beau milieu des étoiles.

Winchester avait reçu une formation militaire poussée de la part de son père, quand à Tony, en temps qu'agent fédéral, il avait reçu des cours sur les langages cryptés.

Malheureusement, la lueur cessa rapidement de clignoter. Il ne garda en mémoire que la fin.

Se dépêchant de la noter, il se dirigea par la suite en direction du couple.

Arrivé à leur hauteur, il sorti sa plaque :

- Agent spécial Gibbs, NCIS. La lueur dans le ciel, elle durait depuis longtemps ?

- Ben, je ne l'ai vue qu'il y a quoi… une minute maxi. Au début je croyais que c'était un avion, mais elle ne bougeait pas. Alors je l'ai montré à Amanda, puis elle s'est arrêtée juste après.

- Vous vous souvenez de leur fréquence ?

Le gars le regarda interloqué.

- Non, répondit-il.

Evidemment…

Gibbs s'éloigna et sorti son portable.

- Gibbs !! On n'a pas trouvé grand-chose de plus pour le moment, commença Abby.

Il la coupa :

- Abby, je t'envoie un bout de message codé en morse. Je veux que tu le décryptes.

Il lui récita alors les « courts » et « longs » qu'il avait eu le temps de voir dans ciel.

- C'est en rapport avec Tony ? demanda-t-elle, la voix pleine d'espoir.

- Décrypte-le Abby.

Il raccrocha.

Il espérait fortement que ça ait un rapport avec Tony, et que ce ne soit pas un idiot qui jouait avec une lumière.

Il était certain de n'avoir fait aucune erreur. Il y avait eu trop peu à se souvenir pour qu'il se soit trompé au milieu. Seulement, le message ne voulait rien dire.

Pas en anglais, en russe ou en français en tout cas.

Il croisa les doigts. C'était leur seule piste.

Oo0oO

Tony attendait depuis plusieurs heures maintenant. Plus le temps passait, plus il se sentait nerveux.

Peut-être que Alec n'avait pas vu le message, après tout.

Il allait attendre une heure puis il recommencerait.

Si il ne venait pas, il bougerait jusqu'à une autre planque et émettrait à nouveau un signal.

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, les phares d'une voiture vinrent percer la noirceur de l'endroit. La voiture ralentit.

Une fois le moteur coupé, il vit un homme descendre, une arme à la main, et s'approcher prudemment de la cabane.

C'était la voiture de Dean Winchester. Ca ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence.

Alec était devenu Dean de la même façon qu'il était devenu Anthony.

Logan sortit de la cabane, tout en restant sur ses gardes.

Ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis près de dix ans, et Alec avait un casier judiciaire qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Même s'il ne voulait pas y croire, Alec avait peut être changé, à l'instar de Ben. Ben faisait parti de la même souche que lui, et il était devenu fou de par les épreuves qu'il avait subi.

Alec n'avait pas été épargné non plus, bien au contraire.

Des images de la destruction de Terminal City lui revinrent rapidement en mémoire.

Il avait peut être commis tout ce qu'on lui reprochait.

Quand Alec fit un pas vers lui, Logan recula prudemment. Un bref instant, une lueur de surprise passa dans les yeux de son ami, puis son regard se baissa au niveau de la ceinture de Tony et plus précisément à l'insigne doré, et une lueur de compréhension la remplaça, agrémentée de peine et de soupçons.

L'un était devenu agent fédéral, l'autre était l'ennemi numéro 1 du FBI.

Les retrouvailles allaient être plus difficiles qu'ils ne l'avaient tous les deux cru, leurs instincts de méfiance étant surdéveloppés.

Ils s'étaient perdus de vue depuis 10 ans.

…

Les minutes s'écoulèrent.

…

Ils les passèrent à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, tentant de deviner ce que l'autre était devenu.

Ce que leur vieille amitié valait encore aujourd'hui.

Ce que leur passé commun avait permis de conserver.

Les minutes passèrent et les visages se relâchèrent au fur et à mesure que les souvenirs revenaient. Pas que ceux-ci soient toujours agréables, mais ils avaient trop vécus pour se trahir.

Logan l'avait appelé à l'aide, et lui y avait répondu.

10 ans n'y changeraient rien. Si ils ne pouvaient pas avoir confiance l'un en l'autre, alors ils ne pouvaient plus croire en rien.

Ils lâchèrent leurs armes en même temps et se jetèrent brusquement dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Ca faisait longtemps…

OoOoO

FIN CHAPITRE 4

Oo0oO

J'espère que c'était au moins un peu à la hauteur de l'attente ! Encore désolé pour ça mais ça risque de continuer, malheureusement. C'est embêtant pour vous comme pour moi, parce que je préfère écrire une histoire quand je suis dans le bain, et pour ce chapitre, j'ai du m'y remettre c'était pas facile !

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, hein ?

Allez, biz biz ! Et à... un de ces quatre pour le prochain chapitre (dans une semaine ou dans deux mois, je ne sais pas du tout! )


	5. Les méandres de l'esprit

Et oui, voici _enfin_ la suite !

Bonne lecture

* * *

Les secondes passèrent…

- Ca devient bizarre, finit par lâcher Alec.

- Je suis d'accord, approuva Tony.

Ils se détachèrent brusquement, un peu gênés.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux. Logan prit la parole le premier :

- Il ne faut pas qu'on reste là.

- Pourquoi, on ne risque rien ici, non ?

Logan hésita. Lui annoncer de but en blanc que White était ici n'était sûrement pas l'idée du siècle… d'autant que l'état de son casier judiciaire n'avait pas été éclairci. Il rangea rapidement le matériel où il l'avait caché puis se dirigea vers la Chevrolet Impala, et ouvrit la portière du copilote, prêt à monter.

- Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Pour l'instant il faut qu'on bouge !

Alec n'insista pas. Si Tony l'avait appelé, c'est qu'il avait de graves ennuis. En attendant d'en savoir plus, autant être prudent. Alec l'imita et démarra.

Sur la route, aucun d'eux n'osa parler. Des discussions légères ne parviendraient pas à adoucir l'ambiance. Ils devaient parler.

Parler de ce qui leur étaient arrivé depuis cette nuit-là.

Parler de ce qui arrivait à Logan.

Parler de ce qui poursuivait Alec.

Ne pas regarder son interlocuteur dans les yeux était propice aux confidences. Néanmoins, ils avaient tous deux des informations graves à transmettre à l'autre, mieux valait attendre que le moteur soit coupé.

Etant tous les deux conscients de cet état de fait, seul le ronronnement du moteur était audible, parfois entrecoupé des quelques indications de Logan, concernant la direction à suivre pour accéder à une autre planque qu'il avait mit en place.

Il s'agissait d'une petite cabane abandonnée, au cœur d'une petite forêt, à quelques kilomètres du motel où Sam devait se ronger les sangs.

Cette petite cabane était située au beau milieu d'une forêt abritant un parcours touristique, mais elle était en retrait par rapport aux circuits. En cette période de l'année, peu de randonneurs venaient s'y promener mais surtout, personne n'y campait. Ils avaient donc du temps devant eux.

- Bon… Je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer…

- Commence par l'expliquer l'état de ton casier judiciaire ? proposa Logan, plus froidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Si Alec fut surpris par ce ton, il ne le montra pas. Après tout, sa méfiance était légitime. Son jumeau génétique avait viré psychopathe, lui-même était plutôt border-line, et il s'était pris des claques dignes d'Hannibal Lecter… Sachant cela, Logan avait raison de douter, n'est ce pas ?

Si ce discours aurait convaincu n'importe quel juré, il ne convainquait pas Alec.

Logan non plus ne voulait pas y croire. Tout plutôt que de devoir arrêter, ou tuer, la seule personne avec qui il était totalement libre de ne pas surveiller ses actes ni ses paroles.

Il avait passé des années à se maîtriser, à jouer les idiots en matière d'informatique, à draguer tout ce qui passait à porter de sa vue…

C'était une épreuve de tous les instants… notamment le fait de papillonner.

Etrangement, il s'était rendu compte qu'il était plus simple d'aborder une femme que l'on n'aimait pas. Jouer un rôle ôtait toute crainte du rejet. Il devenait un autre, il devenait Alec, et ses sentiments personnels étaient protégés.

Le Alec qu'il connaissait était devenu une partie de lui, et il ne voulait pas la perdre…

Logan avait envie de s'excuser de sa froideur mais voulait davantage être rassuré, lors il laissa à son (ex) ami le soin de prendre la parole.

… Et il ne fut pas déçu…

0OoO0

Abby était tendue à l'extrême. Elle ne parvenait pas à donner un sens au morse que Gibbs lui avait donné. Pourtant, elle sentait… Non, elle savait. Elle savait que c'était un indice important pour retrouver Tony. Gibbs ne l'appelait jamais pour des broutilles.

Ce code avait un sens et elle trouverait lequel.

0o0

Alec remuait, mal à l'aise. Logan restait désespérément immobile, face à la fenêtre, et regardait l'horizon sans bouger ni dire un mot.

Il fixait les arbres comme s'il voyait à travers. Comme s'il voyait quelque chose que personne à part lui ne semblait voir.

Aucun bruit, aucun mouvement ne vint troubler l'anxiété d'Alec et la stase de Logan.

0o0

Gibbs tournait comme un lion en cage. Le NCIS étant sous la coupe d'un patron récalcitrant, il était rentré chez lui et ponçait le squelette de son nouveau bateau.

Déconcentré, il dérapa. Une fissure apparu sur le bois... Il jeta l'outils au sol, et s'appuya de tout son poids contre le bois.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Tony ?_

0OoO0

_Un matin, on aurait retrouvé le corps d'un marin's, quelque part à Quantico, chez lui, ou dans des endroits plus insolites voire inédits. _

_Ce matin, le téléphone de Gibbs aurait sonné, et avec un ton qui, malgré les années, n'était pas encore blasé, il leur aurait dit de prendre leurs affaires._

_Sans dire un mot, Tony aurait ouvert le tiroir supérieur de son bureau, prit l'arme qui s'y trouvait et l'aurait glissée dans l'étui qui, au niveau de son flanc droit, n'attendait qu'elle._

_Avec un regard rapide pour ses coéquipier, il prit sa veste et son sac, et couru vers l'ascenseur avant que les portes ne se referment._

_Pendant d'interminables minutes, Gibbs les aurait conduit jusqu'à la scène de crimes. _

_Sur place, Tony se serait attelé à prendre des photos du pauvre bougre, tandis que Ziva et McGee auraient fait le tour d'un voisinage qui n'avait rien vu, rien entendu._

_Après avoir prit le corps et la scène de crime sous tous les angles, Tony aurait pris des photos volées de ses collègues, et ils seraient partis parler à la veuve éplorée. _

_Il y avait toujours une veuve éplorée…_

_Alors, ils seraient rentrés au NCIS. Tony serait descendu voir Abby, armé d'un Caf Pow pour apprivoiser le dragon._

_Là, Abby lui aurait montré les photos de la scène de crime._

_Parmi ses photos, en arrière plan, il aurait reconnu une silhouette familière._

_Ils se seraient croisés sans se voir, et seule une photo volée, aléatoire, figée sur papier glacé, en serait le témoin._

0o0

Il avait des indics un peu partout sur le globe, dans diverses agences gouvernementales peu coopératives, et avait parfaitement confiance que certaines informations qu'il voulait confidentielles ne le restaient pas toujours.

Être infiltré par les _alliés_ faisait parti du jeu et, malheureusement, être infiltré par l'ennemi aussi.

Mais qu'un sociopathe bénéficie de la complicité d'un agent expérimenté...

SI cela s'avérait confirmé, sa fraîche carrière de directeur du NCIS s'avèrerait irrémédiablement compromise.

Son poing rencontra violemment le bois verni de son bureau, faisant sursauter les quelques objets s'y trouvant.

0o0

_Un matin, le téléphone aurait sonné, prévenant le NCIS du vol d'un prototype de l'armée alors qu'il était plus que bien gardé. _

_Ce matin, le téléphone de Gibbs aurait sonné, et avec un ton qui, malgré les années, n'était pas encore blasé, il leur aurait dit de prendre leurs affaires._

_Sans dire un mot, Tony aurait ouvert le tiroir supérieur de son bureau, prit l'arme qui s'y trouvait et l'aurait glissée dans l'étui qui, au niveau de son flanc droit, n'attendait qu'elle._

_Avec un regard rapide pour ses coéquipier, il prit sa veste et son sac, et couru vers l'ascenseur avant que les portes ne se referment._

_Pendant d'interminables minutes, Gibbs les aurait conduit jusqu'à la scène du vol. _

_Sur place, Tony se serait attelé à prendre des photos de la scène, et des quelques endroits révélant des traces de lutte, tandis que Ziva et McGee auraient passés au peigne fin les mesures de sécurités qui avaient été mises en place et déjouées._

_Après avoir prit toutes les photos possibles et imaginables, Tony aurait appris qu'un seul homme, sachant parfaitement se battre et d'une force herculéenne avait mis K.O. cinq marin's entraînés avant de voler l'engin._

_Il y avait toujours des surprises…_

_Alors, ils seraient rentrés au NCIS. Tony serait descendu voir Abby, armé d'un Caf Pow pour apprivoiser le dragon._

_Là, Abby lui aurait montré les bandes vidéo qu'elle avait réussi à récupérer._

_Parmi les images, il aurait reconnu une silhouette familière._

_Ils se seraient retrouvés sans le savoir, et seule une image brouillée, rescapée, figée sur écran géant, en aurait été le témoin._

0o0

Assis à son bureau, au sein du FBI, l'agent spécial Henricksen regardaient les innombrables photos qui s'étalaient sous ses yeux. Toutes plus insoutenables les unes que les autres. Des enfants, des jeunes filles, des adultes, des personnes âgées, des lambeaux de chaires, des expressions horrifiées figées à jamais qui semblaient lui être destinées…

Henricksen senti son estomac se tordre. Il releva les yeux sur la fenêtre vitrée où les photos de deux frères le narguaient.

Un dernier coup d'œil vers les photos.

Non, ils ne pouvaient pas être innocents. Ils étaient le seul et unique point commun entre tous ses meurtres. Ils étaient coupables, peut importe les témoignages de quelques personnes fragilisées ou séduites qui les défendaient.

Ils étaient coupables.

L'œil luisant de détermination, il se leva en direction de la vitre, et colla une troisième photos. La photo d'un agent du NCIS, déjà accusé de meurtre dans le passé, et en fuite.

_Complice_

Un dernier coups d'œil sur les victimes, et il quitta son bureau, avec sa veste et son arme, déterminé à les stopper, à les attraper.

Morts ou vifs.

0o0

_Un matin, le téléphone n'aurait pas sonné. _

_Personne n'aurait été tué._

_Rien n'aurait été volé._

_Ils auraient été condamnés à disparaître sous les dossiers et la paperasse qui s'accumulait depuis des semaines._

_Ce matin, une autre équipe aurait été de sortie._

_Ce matin, elle aurait ramené un suspect dans une affaire quelconque de bagarre, d'effraction ou autre…_

_Ce matin, leurs regards se seraient croisés, surpris de se voir sans être surpris du contexte._

_Sans un mot, Alec serait passé à côté de lui._

_Sans un mot, Tony aurait laissé tomber ses dossiers quelques instants, déconcentré pour la journée._

_Sans un mot, Alec aurait disparu dans les couloirs, en direction d'une salle d'interrogatoire._

_Sans un mot, Tony aurait baissé le regard sur le dossier ouvert sur son bureau, simulant une intense concentration.._

_Sans un mot, Alec se serait évadé et aurait trouvé son nom et son adresse afin d'y entrer par effraction, et de l'y attendre._

_Alors Tony serait rentré chez lui plus tôt que d'habitude, peu surpris des bris de verre brillant sur le parquet, sous la fenêtre de la salle de séjour._

_Ils se seraient retrouvés, et seul l'œil affûté de Gibbs aurait remarqué un échange de regard un peu trop prolongé pour être totalement innocent._

0o0

Oui.

Pendant toutes ces années, il avait gardé espoir de le revoir un jour, et avait imaginé tous les scénarii possibles pour leurs retrouvailles…

Sauf celui-là.

0o0

Pas si loin de là, un sourire froid apparu sur un visage non moins glacial.

Une lame teintée de rouge fut extraite du fourreau de chair et de sang qu'elle avait créé, tandis qu'un corps mou tombait au sol, sans bruit.

Il les aurait bientôt, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps.

Et les yeux du Familier devinrent noirs…

0o0

Fin du chapitre 5

0o0

Désolée pour l'attente ? J'espère au moins que ce chapitre vous a plu... Reviews ?

A bientôt ! ... Peut-être... ;)


End file.
